Les Petites Annonces
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Mais pourquoi Panther Lily fait-il les petites annonces ? Venez le découvrir avec Gajeel !


Salut !

Un petit OS humoristique pour recommencer l'année scolaire avec le sourire !

Merci à Cha Darcy d'avoir pris le temps de me relire et de corriger ! Que ferais-je sans elle !

A la fin peut-être dans une petite review !

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

><p><span>Les petites annonces.<span>

Ces derniers temps, Panther Lily était à la guilde incroyablement tôt. Il était même là avant Mirajane et attendait que cette dernière ouvre le bar. Il était également devenu relativement irritable et se montrait facilement agacé. Il avait participé à plusieurs bagarres générales, ce qui était tout à fait inhabituel chez lui.

Ce qui était amusant, c'est qu'en parallèle, on pouvait voir son partenaire Gajeel, lui, devenir plus souriant et même plus sociable. Il avait remercié Mirajane alors qu'elle le servait et avait plaisanté avec Roméo. Il n'avait même pas répliqué lorsque Natsu lui était tombé dessus _accidentellement_. Il était souvent dans la lune et arrivait de plus en plus tard le matin.

D'ailleurs, on ne voyait plus beaucoup ces deux-là ensemble, ces derniers temps. Panther Lily évitait soigneusement le Chasseur de Dragon et son coéquipier ne semblait pas réellement s'en soucier. Mirajane avait bien essayé de comprendre ce qui se passait entre eux mais l'Exceed l'avait ignorée et Gajeel disait ne pas voir où était le souci.

C'est donc sans surprise que la démone trouva l'ancien militaire assis devant la guilde attendant son ouverture. Il avait des cernes et semblait particulièrement énervé. Il feuilletait un journal et cela surprit la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs qui ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire agresser de bon matin. Elle ouvrit et il partit s'asseoir après avoir récupéré son jus de kiwi au bar.

Tard dans la matinée, alors que presque toute la guilde était déjà attablée, Gajeel fit son entrée et rejoignit Panther Lily qui ne daigna pas lui accorder un seul regard. Le Dragon d'Acier ne sembla même pas le remarquer et commanda un bol d'acier ou plutôt en acier. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut fini de manger qu'il se rendit compte du mutisme de son ami. Il se pencha vers lui et regarda la page du journal qu'il lisait. Il fut à deux doigts de s'étrangler.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'Exceed se tourna vers lui avec un air agacé sur le visage.

-Je crois que cela se voit, rétorqua-t-il froidement. Je fais les petites annonces pour me chercher un logement.

-Mais… On vit ensemble ! S'exclama-t-il, surpris. T'aimes pas notre appart' ?

-Notre appartement est très bien. Je pense juste qu'il est temps que nous arrêtions notre colocation.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. C'est parce que je laisse traîner des bouts de métal partout ? Parce que si c'est ça, je pourrais très bien me plaindre de tes kiwis qui envahissent la cuisine !

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es bordélique, quoique cela ne me manquera pas.

-Dis-moi alors !

-Je ne préfère pas, répondit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Gajeel ne le remarqua pas et continua d'insister. Panther Lily dont la patience n'était plus ce qu'il était s'exaspéra rapidement.

-Très bien ! Si tu veux savoir je vais te le dire ! Je n'arrive plus à dormir ! Je n'arrive pas à dormir plus que quelques heures d'affilées et je n'en peux plus ! J'ai besoin de trouver un endroit où je pourrais me reposer paisiblement !

Son ami fronça les sourcils.

-Ne prends pas cet air étonné, Gajeel par pitié. Tu vas pas me dire que tu ne te rends pas compte du bruit que vous faites Levy et toi ?

Les joues de l'interpellé prirent une teinte rosée totalement inhabituelle, il tenta de bafouiller quelque chose mais un bruit attira leur attention et ils virent avec effroi que Mirajane les observait un immense sourire sur le visage, sourire trop grand pour être honnête. Ils décidèrent de tenter de l'ignorer et prièrent silencieusement pour qu'elle n'ait pas entendu leur conversation. Elle s'éloigna vers d'autres clients et ils crurent un instant que l'histoire était finie.

Pourtant, quand une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus entra à la Guilde ce jour-là et alla dire bonjour à Mirajane au bar, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de lui demander bien fort :

-Alors Levy, il parait que Gajeel et toi empêchez Lily de dormir ?

Alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers les concernés et que l'Exceed vit le regard mort de honte et légèrement énervé que lançait la Mage des mots à son coéquipier qui ne disait rien, il ferma son journal et prit une gorgée de jus de kiwi. Il était certain qu'il pourrait dormir tranquillement.

Les prochains temps du moins.


End file.
